Meant To Be
by miiniie
Summary: In the eyes of a particular nezumi, we expose the true romance between a neko and it’s onigiri. KyoRu Oneshot


A/N: I'm new to this! So please don't do any flames! You'll crush my dreams! Give my story a shot please?

Summary: In the eyes of a particular nezumi, we expose the true romance between a neko and it's onigiri. KyoRu Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, sadly.

Meant To be

By: CeruleanFlames

Co-Written By: Mimay

As the prince to the eyes of many, the first love of a split personal, a younger brother to a moron, a _friend _to Tohru and a _rat_ to a _stupid_ cat. I'd have to say I'm known pretty well though it's not enough to catch Tohru's attention in any way I used to want it to. She's in love with someone else really…

At first Honda-san and I shared something, it would seem like it was she and I forever and ever. Though as time went by, memories and moments, transformations and occasional poofs it all sort of faded… The meaning behind her actions somewhat changed and I grew desperate to get it all back.

Honda-san is different from many, a smile will always grace her face and sparkle in her eyes will stay present no matter what mood she was in.

I'd be proud and glad to say, that the reason she was like this was because of me… But I know it's not true… She's only naturally like that.

"Ky-Kyo where are you going?"

Yes… That's Honda-san now, seems like Kyo's being a moron again. I hate it when he does that. Not only is it annoying but it worries Honda-san and I hate that, a lot.

"I'm going outside, what does it look like I'm doing?" shot Kyo, he's clearly not thinking straight… But then again, does he ever?

"Aren't you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon"

She really is too considerate. Honda-san… I really do like her; at some point maybe even _love_ her? Though it's clear, every single thing and bit is very, very clear.

She and I aren't meant to be.

"I'll eat later" stated Kyo casually as he slid the door shut, on his way out.

"Hm… Yuki do you think there's something bothering Kyo?" asked Honda-san her big blue eyes staring at me.

I managed to smile, that smile used to do something to me. That made me love her so, so much. Now the smile only warms me up.

"Yuki?"

I blinked a few times and widened my smile slightly.

"No, No there isn't Honda-san. It's pretty clear that he's just always like this" I replied, I wasn't be rude. It's the truth, Kyo's always like that. No matter what.

I'm not blind and of course neither is Tohru, she's just a bit on the slow side. Everyone can see that Kyo's in love with her, in a way I don't think I ever will be. Kagura… She doesn't see it, she's just too blind with her love for Kyo to notice, it's sad… Yet it'll work out, somehow.

"Eto… Yuki, do you think Kyo is upset because I'm cooking some steamed leaks?"

The smiled I once wore that was replaced with a pondering pout, returned to a smile. I looked at Tohru sincerely and gave a simple reply.

"No Honda-san, he just has a little on his mind"

That was true. Kyo was always like this, going out to think and all. Though it's obvious that when he did the things he usually did there was something that made it somewhat different. This time the thoughts that filled his mind was Tohru.

Lucky for him Tohru feels the exact same way, because like I said Tohru and I aren't meant to be… Meaning He has Tohru all to himself. Which returns to the point, Kyo and Tohru are _meant _to be.

The only thing in their way is a certain girl, who had a violent temper and who has been in love with the stupid cat for years.

Yet still Kyo and Tohru are undoubtedly meant to be.

Later That Night

"Eto… Kyo, are you… Okay?" asked Tohru, her tone carrying compassion and kindness.

"Yeah of course, what do you think?" asked Kyo, putting his tough act on.

"No reason… I just… Well you came to dinner late so I got worried and-"

"There's nothing to worry about Tohru" cut Kyo, looking down at his plate.

Tohru merely said nothing and looked down at the folded hands on her lap. Kyo noticing how _uncalled_ for he was so he decided to add a few more words to his previous statement.

"It's nothing you gotta worry about"

"M-Mm… Okay" Tohru then stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving the male teen alone.

Kyo who sat quietly at the table, suddenly lost the appetite to finish his dinner. Letting out a sigh he decided maybe he should come honest with Tohru. He then picked up his chopsticks and his plate, then walked into the kitchen. He awkwardly placed the dirty dishes in the sink then walked over to the fridge for some milk.

"Hey"

Tohru stopped at the task at hand and looked over to the orange-haired boy, who had his back facing her.

"Yes Kyo?" asked Tohru, confusion etched on her face.

Kyo let out a sigh, deep thought clear in his eyes. Placing the carton of milk back in the fridge after taking a few gulps (Which is one dirty habit by the way, use a glass) and walking to the short teen, Kyo leaned against the counter and said nothing.

Tohru then reluctantly started back on doing the dishes, her eyes clearly dazed; while Kyo silently leaned against the counter right beside the blue eyed girl.

"Hey…"

"Yes Kyo?" asked Tohru, looking up at Kyo with curiosity shinning in her big blue eyes.

"Listen… When…" Kyo trailed off, clearly contemplating on what to say next.

Tohru only patiently waited and turned off the running tap. Yet her eyes had always been focused on the boy.

"When I said… That well what was bothering me was something you didn't have to worry about. I thought well… actually… It sorta does"

"Pardon?"

"What's bothering me, has something to do with you" said Kyo bluntly.

"O-Oh… Sorry Kyo. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Whatever I did to make you upset" Tohru then gave a humble bow, still muttering sorry as her head was still down.

"N-no it's ugh! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Tohru snapped her head back up and looked at Kyo innocently, clearing not understanding Kyo at all.

"To-Tohru… It's… Well… I" Kyo stopped himself from choking and stammering and stared at the floor, his cheeks red.

Tohru then smiled somewhat fondly and advanced herself closer to the taller teen.

"Kyo, whatever it is you can tell me. I won't make fun of you, or laugh at you or anything" assured Tohru the smile still on her face.

"No… I want to tell you, I just it argh! It's complicated!"

"Well maybe you can… Try express yourself in some other way than words? My mother says that you can take action in many ways" chirped the girl, her smile brightening.

Kyo's cheeks reddened he momentarily looked at Tohru then back to the floor. Then taking in a shuddery and supposedly calming breath he advanced himself to Tohru in way that didn't seem predatory. He looked nervous and unsure yet in one swift move; he gently placed a hand on Tohru's cheek then gently placed his lips on hers.

They stayed like that for a moment and with the calm look on Kyo's face and the closed eyes on Tohru's it was clear that their feelings were out in the open. Tohru didn't dare to move her lips in fear of ruining the moment, though she reached a hand to Kyo's neck and kept it there.

I smiled to myself then quietly crept away from the door and up the stairs. I then walked into my room and gently closed the door, yes I loved Tohru. Though I realised I loved her and saw her as family.

Besides it's obvious that Tohru and Kyo are meant to be and that's how it'll always stay.


End file.
